


Holly Jolly Christmas

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck sings, Buddie Advent, Buddie discord, Buddie is life, Christmas Fluff, Eddie's in love with his man, Established Relationship, Fire Fam - Freeform, Friendship, He has a good voice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: “Who’s next?”Hen twisted her lips as she reached into the hat filled with names, raking her fingers through little bits of paper until she snagged one. She unfolded it and laughed when she saw the name as she turned to the blue-eyed firefighter, who was sitting on the couch. ‘Buck,” she said with a broad grin as Buck’s face turned ghostly white.~~Day 23 of the 25 days of Buddie Advent Calendar: Prompt: Christmas Carols with the 118.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Holly Jolly Christmas

“Who’s next?”

Hen twisted her lips as she reached into the hat filled with names, raking her fingers through little bits of paper until she snagged one. She unfolded it and laughed when she saw the name as she turned to the blue-eyed firefighter, who was sitting on the couch. ‘Buck,” she said with a broad grin as Buck’s face turned ghostly white.

“You’re lying,” he accused her, and she shook her head as she turned the paper around to show him.

“Nope. I’m not. Get up there and show us what you got,” Hen said, pointing to the little stage that held a small karaoke machine with a stand-up microphone. “It’s tradition, and you can’t break tradition, or you will get coal in your stocking.”

Buck shook his head. “You don’t want to hear me sing. You will have nightmares for the rest of your lives,” he tried to reason as he could feel sweat beading on the lines of his forehead.

Hen stood up from her seat and crossed her arms. “If you aren’t on that stage in the next two minutes, I will drag your ass up there myself,” she told him sternly.

Buck narrowed his eyes at his favorite paramedic, he would never admit to Chimney, but Hen was his favorite. “You wouldn’t dare,” he tossed back just as Hen surged forward, grabbing him by the arm.

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” Buck said, moving out of her way, holding his hands up in surrender. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you when you all have broken eardrums.” He mentioned to his team as he took his place behind the mic, waiting for the music to start so he could get this over with.

~~

When Eddie heard Hen announce Buck’s name to be the next singer, he hustled over to the sofa to take Buck’s place as Buck glared at everyone around the room. He wanted to get a good seat because he knew that this was going to be good. Buck never sang when they had a karaoke night, and since Hen finally broke through Buck’s walls, Eddie refused to miss it.

Hen settled down next to Eddie, and they shared a fist bump as the chords to Holly Jolly Christmas filled the air. Buck looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him as he raised the mic to his lips as the words popped up on the screen.

_“Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! It’s the best time of the year. I don’t know if there’ll be snow, but have a cup of cheer. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! And when you walk down the street, say hello to the friend to know and everyone you meet.”_

Eddie didn’t know what face he was wearing as he listened to his man sing, but he was sure it was close to shock because Buck sounded fucking fantastic. And he wasn’t the only one who looked shocked as Hen’s eyes grew as wide as cup saucers. The controlled tone of Buck’s voice wavered through the station as he moved through the song, meeting every note perfectly.

Hen leaned closer to him, and Eddie felt her breath hit his ear. “Did you know that your boy had pipes on him?” she mumbled. 

Eddie shook his head as he scanned the room as everyone was wearing the same expression, except for Maddie, who was watching with a proud smile on her face. Her eyes met his, and Maddie covered her mouth as she broke down into giggles. She knew!!!! “Nope,” he gasped as he turned back to the man who continued to stun him in so many ways. How the hell did he not know that Buck could sing like this?

_“Ho! Ho! The mistletoe hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you, kiss him for more me,”_ Buck sang as their eyes met from his position on the stage. Eddie could see his cheeks were starting to turn red, and he couldn’t be more adorable. God, he loved that man, and he was going to have words with his soon to be sister in law. Eddie and Buck were newly engaged, and Maddie was the only one who knew. Eddie decided then as the song moved into the bridge that Buck was singing at their wedding, even if Eddie had to blow Buck for it. It would be a worthy exchange.

As Buck continued to sing, Eddie found himself having to twist around in his seat as his pants started growing tight. Seeing Buck in this new light had his mind reeling as he found Buck’s voice very sexy. Everything about the man was hot, and it only took a simple look to set Eddie on fire for his man.

_“Have a holly jolly Christmas. And in case you didn’t hear. Oh, by golly, have a Holly Jolly Christmas this year!”_

The song jingled along for a few seconds before it ended completely. Soon the stunned station broke in the cheers while Buck placed the microphone in the slot. Eddie couldn’t help but send a whistle out, showing Buck his appreciation for his newly revealed talented. Eddie wondered what else that mouth could do, and he could feel the blood in his veins tingle as the imaged floated through his mind.

Buck clambered off of the stage and disappeared through the crowd of people as the applause died down. Eddie frowned, wondering where Buck was going and why he was running away. Another firefighter appeared on the stage with her hand in the bucket, and the name they drew was Chimney, who called for Hen to join him back on the stage. Hen gave Chimney the middle finger but joined him anyway. Eddie took this moment to go after Buck.

After a bit of searching, Eddie found Buck outside the station leaning up against the wall. He frowned as he found the man that he loved with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He reached up, placing a hand on Buck’s arm. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

At the sound of his voice, Buck opened his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I just hate being in the center of attention like that,” he said, running a hand through his curls. “Makes me want to hurl.”

Eddie studied Buck carefully, and he did have a green tint to his complexion. “For what it’s worth, you sounded really good, babe. Amazing, actually.”

“Thanks,” Buck smiled bashfully at his fiance and reached up for his hand. “I used to love it at one point, but when my mother found out that I could sing, she forced me to be in the choir. Those three years were hell because she took it so seriously. It got to the point where I grew to hate it, and I still do today.”

Eddie nodded. “So I guess that means private concerts are off-limits for me?” he asked curiously. “Because I am wondering if you pay by the hour?”

Buck lifted his blue gaze to Eddie and shrugged. “By the hour, huh?” he asked him as a smile playing at his full lips. “How much we talking?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie replied, taking Buck’s other hand. “I’m sure that we can come up with an arrangement,” he offered. “What do you think?”

Buck smiled as he leaned it. “For you, I will do anything,” he said, before closing the gap between their lips. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck, sinking into this kiss, pressing Buck into the wall of the station. Their mouths moved together slowly as Buck's fingers sank into Eddie’s hair. Buck swallowed Eddie’s groan as he ran his fingers across Eddie’s scalp as he allowed Eddie entry to his mouth. Buck could taste the sweetness of the coffee had been drinking moments before and wanted more. In seconds, the two men were steadily getting lost in each other before someone interrupted their heated tryst. They turned to see Maddie watching them while shaking her head.

“Found them! And Chimney, you were right.”

“I’m always right!”

“Right!”

“You know I’m right. They can’t keep their hands off each other for two minutes.”

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie, not caring if his lips were swollen from Eddie’s kissing. “How do you know? Do you time us?”

Chimney turned the corner as he walked up to Maddie. “Only when there is nothing to do,” he answered smugly. 

Maddie swatted at Chimney. “Behave,” she told her boyfriend with a warm smile. “Come back inside. Bobby and Athena just got here with the food and are looking for you.”

Buck gave her a deadpanned look. “You didn’t tell them, did you?” he asked desperately. 

Chimney wrapped his arm around Maddie’s shoulders. “She won’t have to. I sent Cap a video of your performance.”

“Chimney,” Buck said, pulling away from Eddie, who was snickering. “I am going to break your phone.”

“You have to catch me first.”

With that, Chimney took off running toward the station, but Buck blocked his way, and soon, they were chasing each other through the parking lot while the two people they loved most-watched them run in circles like the loveable idiots they are.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my betas Aria and godhatesjordon for your help with the story! Enjoy and Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to everyone around the world!


End file.
